falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Quincy Massacre
|leader2 = Captain Wes Lieutenant Clint Baker Tessa |leader3 = |forces1 =A squad of Minutemen, including: Preston Garvey Clint (defected) Emma Josh Anthony at least 4 other Minutemen |forces2 =A squad of Gunners including Clint Baker Tessa, at least 18 other Gunners |forces3 = |casualties1 =Quincy destroyed and its population wiped out or driven away. 20 known survivors including Preston Garvey. At least one minuteman, Colonel Ezra Hollis, Mayor Jackson (presumed), Sloan (presumed), Irma (presumed), Fenton (presumed), at least one settler, Kyle Long. |casualties2 =Minimal - At least 6 Gunners |part of = |previous =Battle of Diamond City |concurrent = |next =Second Battle of the Castle War of the Commonwealth |footer = }} The Quincy Massacre was a major event in the Commonwealth, when the Gunners broke the remnants of the Commonwealth Minutemen and seized Quincy in September, 2287. Background Quincy was one of the largest and most prosperous settlements in the southeastern Commonwealth. Its prosperity became its undoing when the Gunners set their sights on the city, led by a former Minuteman called Clint. Disillusioned by the petty politics and bickering among the Minutemen, Clint joined forces with the Gunners, believing them to have the strength necessary to bring order to the Commonwealth.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Gunner terminal, Col. Hollis The city would have been seized with barely any resistance, were it not for the psyker in town: Mama Murphy. In a drug-induced trance, she had a vision of the town surrounded, overrun and its people dead or captured. At Sturges' insistence, Mayor Jackson put out a call for the Commonwealth Minutemen.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Sturges's terminal, Mama Murphy's vision The people of the town were skeptical, especially Jun and Marcy Long, the town's chemists, who refused to fuel Murphy's addiction for a long while.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Long's terminal, Mama Murphy They reversed their position when a Gunner advance party was spotted making its way towards the monorail. Despite the best efforts of the townsfolk, they continued to make headway until Colonel Ezra Hollis arrived and attacked the Gunners from behind.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Long's terminal, she was right A near-breakthrough turned into a rout, with the Minutemen killing a third of the recon force. Although a dozen Gunners retreated safely, Mayor Jackson was relieved and allowed the Minutemen to use his house as barracks. Col. Hollis' group immediately set to fortifying the town, assisted by Sturges, the town's mechanic. Keenly aware he didn't have nearly enough militiamen to hold the town once the Gunners commit to an attack, he put out a call for reinforcements.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Hollis's terminal, setting up defensesQuincy ruins terminal entries; Sturges's terminal, the Minutemen The town walls were repaired and the stairwell at the monorail platform filled to deny the Gunners access to higher ground. Meanwhile, Hollis had Sturges set up walkways and ramps over the rooftops, to give the defenders said advantage and the ability to retreat to the roofs in case the walls are breached and rally for a counterattack. Although they had enough food and supplies to withstand a long siege, the situation was grim: Nobody responded to the call for reinforcements. Hollis and the townsfolk stood alone against the Gunners, who kept probing the town's defenses every day.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Hollis's terminal, status reportQuincy ruins terminal entries; Long's terminal, Kyle's hurtPreston Garvey: " " The Sole Survivor: "Are you really the last Minuteman?" Preston Garvey: " " The Sole Survivor: "What was the Quincy Massacre?" Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) The lack of central leadership after the untimely death of General Becker in 2282 caught up with the Minutemen,The Sole Survivor: "That's quite a promotion you just gave me." Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) after years of petty politics and squabbles over seniority.The Sole Survivor: " I don't know the first thing about the Minutemen." Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) On the eve of the Massacre, Clint (now a Gunner lieutenant) arrived at the town gates with Gunner sergeant Baker and Gunner officer Tessa. Hollis' hopes that he was bringing reinforcements were dashed when he revealed that he was there to negotiate the city's surrender. Hollis refused to lay down his arms and followed Clint all the way to the walls, shouting about what he would do to deserters.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Hollis's terminal, betrayedQuincy ruins terminal entries; Long's terminal, something's up Battle With surrender out of the question, the Gunners attacked the town under cover of night, executing Clint's plan. He blew out the highway's support, causing the road to collapse to the ground. Gunners rushed up the improvised ramp and attacked the defenders from their elevated firing positions. The nighttime assault combined with the decisive height advantage resulted in a total rout for Quincy's defenders. Despite a valiant effort on their part, they never stood a chance.Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) The town fell within an hour, with only a small group of twenty people slipping away under Preston Garvey's command.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Sturges's terminal, Baker here Aftermath The Gunners seized the town and turned it into a fortress, with its citizens dead or driven away. Clint dispatched a detachment to track down and eliminate Garvey. They lost them in Jamaica Plain.Quincy ruins terminal entries; Gunner terminal, Preston The group of refugees continued on to Lexington and Concord, steadily dwindling from twenty to just five survivors.Preston Garvey: " " The Sole Survivor: "Minutemen? So now I'm traveling backward in time?" Preston Garvey: " " The Sole Survivor: "Who are these people?" Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) Colonel Ezra Hollis was captured alive and executed by Clint, to demonstrate his loyalty to the Gunners. The most lasting impact of the Massacre was the near-total destruction of the Minutemen as a military and political force in the Commonwealth. The remaining Minutemen gave up after the Massacre, joining other settlers in eking out an existence on the blasted Commonwealth soil. Clint was promoted to commander of Quincy by Captain Wes for his actions. Determined that the town would not be taken in the same way it had fallen to the Gunners, he fortified the highway, set up a radio tower and captured two sets of power armor in order to defend it. If the Sole Survivor visits Quincy, they will see the armor being worn by Clint himself, and the other set by Tessa, who wields Tessa's Fist (a modified power armor piece). If the Sole Survivor so chooses, the town can be attacked and Clint, Baker and Tessa can all be killed to avenge the Minutemen. Notes Despite what Preston believes, it seems that not many people know of the Quincy Massacre. None of the Diamond City guards comment about the massacre, and Piper successfully convinces Danny Sullivan to open the gate by convincing him that the Sole Survivor is a trader from Quincy.Sole Survivor: "I just got here, but yeah." Piper Wright: " " (CompanionPiper.txt) Appearances The Quincy Massacre is mentioned only in Fallout 4. Gallery Minutemen_battle_scene.jpg References Category:Commonwealth Minutemen conflicts Category:Gunners conflicts Massacre de:Quincy-Massaker es:Masácre de Quincy fr:Bataille de Quincy pt:Massacre de Quincy ru:Резня в Квинси uk:Різанина в Квінсі zh:昆西大屠殺